quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
Rose La Croix is a half human/half vampire (also known as a Dhampir) who ran the Maiden's Kiss. Physical Appearance Rose is extremely pale, slender, and has haunting hazel eyes. Her hair is jet black and falls to her belly button. Her beauty is often compared to that of royalty. She moves with delicate fluidity. Finally, all dhampirs possess elongated incisors, a trait passed down from the vampiric progenitor (in this case, her father). She takes on her mother's physical appearance but with her father's eerie otherworldly glow. Personality Rose is extremely charismatic and persuasive. Her vampire background gives her an extra edge when she encounters certain "problems". As a madam of a brothel, she is accustomed to entertaining a large group of people. When alone, she succumbs to the sadness of her forever broken heart. She is extremely loyal to her family, the La Croix's, who have a large influence over political matters and locals. Many people think of her only as beautiful and most do not know the nature of her family's true origin. She is still a creature of the night and dangerous at that. History Rose La Croix was born to a human, Nyx and an ancient vampire, Edgar La Croix 130 years ago. Her mother succumbed to child birth and passed away, leaving La Croix to raise his daughter without her mother. With the help of his well off family, he was able to raise Rose in luxury. Instead of pushing Rose in the direction of evil, Edgar tried his best to raise her as neutral as possible in hopes of her choosing her own path. When she reached the age of 19, she fell in deep love with a traveling half elf named, Eldrin. They had a torrid love affair that lasted several months until her family found out. Because Eldrin was not vampire, he was deemed unworthy to be Rose's mate. She was forced to cut her ties with Eldrin and out of anger he cursed Rose with wild magic as punishment for choosing her family over him. What she didn't know at the time was that her family ensured they would never meet again by banishing him from the city along with his entire family. She remained heartbroken for years to come. Instead of going into politics like her family, she decided to pursue something else. At 22, she opened Maiden's Kiss, a brothel that specialized in illusions. With her new found abilities, she was able to create an empire. Even though she seemingly had everything she wanted, she still remained unhappy. Her broken heart followed her around everywhere. Her father, consumed by his love for his daughter, sought her out a companion to act as friend and personal guard. What her father didn't expect was the secret relationship she began with said guard. Things continued up until his sudden disappearance. Since then, give or take a 100 years, she remains extremely skeptical of love and has devoted all of her time to Maiden's Kiss and her dear family. She would later take her own life during The Battle of the Dao in 796 PR. Languages Powers and Abilities Rose is a sorcerer. After her family found out she was in a relationship with an elf, her family demanded she never see him again. As punishment for leaving, her scorned lover cursed her with wild magic. Weapons * Crossbow * Daggers Allies Eldrin Terra Xeonhart Reaper Ssaprina Azazel Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop